


In This Moment

by alafaye



Category: Firefly
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-03
Updated: 2014-12-03
Packaged: 2018-02-28 01:49:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2714453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alafaye/pseuds/alafaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a small port, but there's snow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In This Moment

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2014 advent challenge; masterlist and prompts can be found [here](http://alafaye.livejournal.com/392757.html). This is day 4, snow.

"Snow," Kaylee says with a beaming smile, looking around the port. "Real, proper snow. We didn't have any back home. It was always manufactured and only for one day a year. It melted otherwise."

Simon remembers winters back home. Playing with River--snowballs and snowmen. Hot chocolate after. It's pretty, but nothing special for him. Kaylee shrugs. "Suppose it is different if you grew up with it."

He licks his lips. "We've got the day off. Maybe you could explain?"

She smiles again and takes his hand in hers. "It's a date. But what about River?"

"I'll take her," Zoe says from behind them. "I've got to go to the market for some things for the baby. River's great at helping out."

Simon raises his eyebrows, but River had turned out to be a great babysitter. She had been fascinated, helping out with everything (except diapers) and watching her. River smiles and holds out the bag Zoe keeps the baby's things in. "We're okay. Promise. Go throw some snowballs."

"Snowballs?" Kaylee asks, intrigued. "Real, honest to god snowballs?"

Simon shrugs. "Sometimes. It depends on the snow. It can't be light and fluffy."

Kaylee holds out her hand and watches the snow fall on it. "So no snowballs from this, then?"

Simon covers the hand with his. "We'll do other things."

She blushes and River sighs. "You two."

"It's enough to make you throw up," Zoe jokes. "Come on, River. Let's leave these two love birds alone."

~~~

"I've heard on the Earth that was, before the pollution, there would be so much snow that people were trapped in their homes," Kaylee says, watching the sky.

It hasn't stopped snowing, but while some of it is piling up in some places, most of it melts under the constant traffic. There had been once when Simon was growing up that it had snowed a lot, but the city had removed it quickly. "So much snow, school was called off," he adds.

She laughs. "Imagine that. No school because of the weather. What would you do?"

"Play in the snow?" he suggests.

She elbows him. "As if you would. I think you'd study."

"And you'd build a snow ship."

She wrinkles her nose, but smiles. "And then write up the specs for it later."

"Maybe some day."

They've reached the end of the market and there's little else to do in the port except walk some more in the neighborhoods. It's a small town, only a stopping point. Even the market had reflected that. He knows, though, that he's going to remember this stop forever. Especially right in this moment. Night's fallen and what little holiday lights that have been put up have put a magical hallow around everything--but especially Kaylee.

She turns to him, blushing. "What's with all the staring?"

He ducks his head. "Just you."

Her hand finds his and he wraps his own around hers, trying to warm her. He looks back up and kisses her. It's cold and their feet are wet because of the slush and who knows when their next scare will be, but this is good. Right here and right now. This kiss in the snow.

"Home?" she breathes out against his lips.

He leans his forehead against hers. "Just a little longer."

She buries her head in his chest, arms tight around his back, and he turns his head and rests his cheek on her head. He can feel her happiness and is content himself.


End file.
